Too Perfect?
by Sassy Raven
Summary: Awww this story is about to cousins who didnt know they were cousins and fell in love! JinAsuka
1. Jins Point of view

**Awwww this is my cute lil story on cousin love! (it was all a misunderstandin) :( Jin/Aska**

**TOO PERFECT?**

**Chapter 1**

'Yawn' Jin Kazama had just woken up early one morning and looked at his watch, _the watch displayed 7:45am._

"Oh crap!" late for my early morning warm up! _It was the day of The King of Iron Fist Tornament5. Jin always liked being one step ahead of other people this was a very important tornament as well it would decide his fate..._

The Strong guy in his 20's went to his bathroom and washed.

He knew that- after today somehow and anyway, this tornament would change his life.

He put his Karate gear on and went to practice, at the practise dojo.

He jogged down the hall and into the dojo, and there he saw his competition-; Julia Chang (a young, pretty brunette who was brought up Native),

and ( stunning brazilian girl Christie Monteiro practising her heel flips).

But Jin expected far more competitors than this _Perhaps these people are desperate for the winnings aswell for getting up so early._

**Well first chapter up people! Sorry it was really short i will update it tomorrow its just im really tired! lol:)**

**Anyways, R&R people! I know its not much already but its worth waiting for the updates! Keep smilin people ;)**


	2. Asukas Point of View

**Hi, sorry if you got confused last chapter, it was supposed to be Jins p/o on the morning of the tornament...**

**This chapter is all about Asukas p/o on the morning of the tornament...**

_**I do not own Tekken or any of the characters ok...**_

**Chapter 2**

_'Oh, just 5 more minutes Asuka come on- you were up all night training' _Asukas inner voice said.

"No, i must get up i must!" said a waking up Asuka.

Asuka slumped out of bed, and went into the bathroom for a quik soak in the bath.

While in the bath she was trying to think why she must get up...

"I dont know how i would of forgotten but.. today i must avenge my father!" Asuka claimed as she lathered bubbles of her arms.

She finished washing and jumped out of the bath. "Now i must get dressed and go train at the practise dojo"

_The time was then 8:30am._

After she got dressed she straightened her short dark brown hair and went of to the practise dojo _now the time was 9:01am._

She walked at a smooth pace to the dojo.

She had just arrived and she saw a man leaving "I'll be waiting for you later girls then we will see wat fighting styles better wont we eh?" said the man.

Now observing him closely he had the most beautiful deep brown eyes, with jet black hair and he had the most lucious body any girl would dream for.

Not knowing she was literally staring at him for about 3 minutes, the man broke the staring and said "The names Jin, wats yours?".

"Erm, oh, its Aaaassuka." she replied stuttering. "Ok, Asuka heres my mobile number" and he reached out for her pocket and put the number enclosed in a note in it.

There was a silence for a minute then Jin broke it "Sooo, wat fighting style you work on?"

"Martial Arts." replied Asuka. "Hm, interesting... i work on Karate" he said.

"Up for some more training before the torny?" asked Asuka

"Sure!"

They both walked back in the dojo. "Asuka i would like you to meet my other friends, Christie and Julia."

"Havent you got any friends who are boys?"asked a confused Julia.

"Course i have, just introducing a torny newcomer Asuka to y'all."

"Hi, welcome Asuka im Christie Montiero i work on Capoiera, im entering this tornament to find technoligy that would heal my grampa."

"Hi, im here to avenge my Father, this strange chinese man destroyed his dojo and a hong-kong investigater told me that he would be in this tornament" said Asuka.

"Wow, how interesting how brave of you!" said Christie and then she turned to Jin.

"So, Jin whats youre surname?" Christie curiously asked.

"Erm Kaz-" Christie and Julia burst out laughing "Any name that begins with them three letters is a useless twit- its true its a legend and a myth"

To avoid being embaresed Jin replied "It isnt i just say Kaz- when i say my surname" "OOOkay, so tell us then!" they both choired.

"Mishima-Jin Mishima" Jin had to use his dads surname otherwise he would of been totally humilated by Christie and Julia for the rest of the Contest.

"OOOH thats a luurvli name u got there mr Mishima" said a loved up Julia. Then Christie nudged her.

"SO... wats yours Asuka?" asked Jin

"Errrm , ohh ," (She didnt wanna say her surname because it began with kaz the same as Jin's)

"Oh yea, Paleinti" she finaly said.

"Cool" they all replied.

2 hours later after her practise in the gym Asuka left. "Bye, my fellow competitors see you at the competition at12!" she called

"Bye" said Christie and Julia said.

Jin walked up to her and said "Keep in touch Asuka" and patted her back.

"Yes i will good luck !" she said waving good bye and ran to her room to prepare for the competition

**Another chapter up guys and gals! I will be writing another chapter shortly! **

**Please R&R im begging you and remember the fortunes inthe cookie:)**


	3. Feelingsmore than just a friend

**This chapter is gonna be focused on the preparation and the beggining for the tornament. (Jin and Asuka's).**

**This time i would really apretiate reviews! Thank you Guys & Gals!.**

**Chapter 3**

' Wow she's really awesome, why the heck did i give her my phone number? Have i got feelings for a girl i hardly know? I hope i dont have to fight her in the Tornament, because if i do and right at the final part i dont know if i could beat her she feels like more than a friend to me already and i've only known her for 2 hours!' Jin's mind was whizzing with thoughts and questions about Asuka, he just couldnt get her out of his head!

' Asuuuka, earth to Asuka, you have just met a really cool and attractive guy!' thought Asuka as she was pinching herself every 10 seconds making sure this was no dream. She was in her room to plan her techniques that she had practised at the dojo. She looked at her watch it was 11:45- the tornament started at 12pm so she had to leave her room and head off for THE KING OF IRON FIST TORNAMENT 5.

Asuka had arrived there just on time and the time had just hit 12 on the dot.

The competitors had to all get up on the stage one by one to prove they were in the competition to the audience.

" we will announce the competitors!" announced a commentator.

"A newcomer to this competition, please give it up for Raven!" a dark tall mysterious looking ninja appeared on the stage and bowed.

'So im not alone' thought a relieved Asuka.

"Another newcomer to this competition, Feng Wei!" a Chinese kenpo fighter appeared on stage and bowed doing god fist to the ground.

'Thats him! Thats the unknown assailant that wrecked my dear fathers temple!' Asuka noticed.

"Our next newcomer is Asuka!" Asuka marched up to the stage and bowed giving Feng Wei a glare.

'Wow, theirs that girl, that i cant get out of my mind! I must talk to her later after the torny!" thought Jin.

"Our next competitior who has been in this tornament two times before is... Jin!" Jin walked up on the stage and bowed then turned and nudged Asuka "Hey, Asuka call me later after the tornament let me know how you got on!" He whispered and then gave her a wink. Asuka just nodded and smiled.

"Our next well known competitor who has been in all of these tournaments so far is King!" A pro wrestler with a wild cat mask on walked on stage.

Half an hour later all the competitors had been introduced and the first round fights were being announced.

"Jin will be facing King for the first round!" the commentator boasted.

"Asuka will be facing Kazuya Mishima"

'Oh, no my father is facing my future girlfriend!' Jin fought.

'Oh, he's got the same surname as Jin perhaps thats he's father' thought Asuka

After the commentator had announced who they were allfacing for the first round, they went of to their first battle area.

**Well another chapter up! Sorry about the misspellings i tend to spell tournament wrong sorry!**

**Hope you will read and review people! **


	4. Tornament fighter and mystery devil man

**This chapter i will try and spell things properly because im used to writing on msn a lot lol!**

**This chapter is gonna tell ya bout' the rounds fighting (yes all 9 rounds!) .**

**Chapter 4**

Asuka had just arrived at the battle area to battle with her first competant Kazuya Mishima.

"So your here..." said Kazuya.

" Yes I am, do you happen to know a Jin?"asked Asuka.

"Yes, he's my son why do we look a like?" grumped Kazuya

"Errrr,well now you come to think of it no..." said Asuka.

"Thats some sort of insult it isnt funny! lets get this battle over with _'little girl'"_ angry kazuya said.

"Brrring it!" claimed Asuka.

ROUND 1 ... FIGHT!

Asuka started of with her attack Heavens Hammer and hit kazuya full on, he fell to the floor and then used his sweep kick.

Asuka meerly stumbled and got Kazuya back with a Falling Tower attack and finished him off with a 12 hit combo in the next round.

K.O

Asuka cheered and said "You're all show!" and she marched of to find out her next match.

Her next match was against Craig Marduk

"Get you're cameras ready folks this is not gonna last long" boasted Marduk

" You wanna bet!" said Asuka

ROUND 1 ... FIGHT!

This time Marduk attacked first with Rib Buster

Asuka failed to strike back and Marduk finished her off with Ultimate Knee.

ROUND 2 ... FIGHT!

This time Asuka striked first with Falling Rain and it Knocked Out Marduk in one shot.

FINAL ROUND... FIGHT!

Marduk striked first with Around the World but Asuka luckily, blocked it.

Then she attacked with Sacred Blade Followed by a Knee Kick.

K.O ASUKA WINS!

This time Asuka was facing her friend Julia Chang.

"Hi, Julia!"

"Hey Asuka at least we can check out each others moves now!" said Julia

ROUND 1... FIGHT!

Julia started with a Double Left Kick and then Asuka came back with a Exorcisor and Julia fell to the floor.

Then Julia jumped up and was just about to do Tequila Sunrise when Asuka dodged and attacked with Sacred Blade it Knocked Out Julia.

ROUND 2... FIGHT!

Asuka jumped up with a 14 hit combo but Julia blocked 3 of them so it didnt have so much effect.

Julia attacked with Double Elbow Sidestep Lightining Bolt it nearly knocked Asuka out.

Asuka tried one last time with Falling Rain ...

K.O! ASUKA WINS!

Finally she had found the Chinese Kenpo man known as Feng Wei

"He,heheheheeheheh, so you followed me all the way to the competition did ya! well you're not gonna get very far weakling! Mwahahahahahahhaaaaa." claimed Feng

"Whatever im here to avenge my father! You're mine!"

ROUND 1... FIGHT!

Feng started with Tremor Stomp it startled Asuka she fell to the ground K.O.

ROUND 2 ... FIGHT!

Feng started again and used Falcons Beak it hurt Asuka but she never gave up that quickly she striked back with Heavens Hammer and ...

K.O

FINAL ROUND ... FIGHT!

Asuka knew she had to win this so badly she striked him with Sacred Blade but as she did he used God Fist on her.

She collapsed to the floor but she knew she cant give up for her fathers sake, she striked back with Falling Tower and a 24 hit combo

K.O ASUKA WINS!

Next up was the Mysterious Ninjutsu master Raven.

"Lets just get this over with" he grumbled

"Whatever" replied Asuka

ROUND 1... FIGHT!

Asuka striked with Heavens Hammer followed by a quick 34 hit combo

K.O

ROUND 2 ... FIGHT!

Raven striked with Illusion Sweep it hit Asuka

Asuka came back with a strong Exorcisor attack and ...

K.O ASUKA WINS!

Next she saw her friend Christie the Capoiera girl,

"Im sorry Asuka please forgive me if i beat you I need this hospital money and data" apoligised Christie

"Its ok a battles a battle lets go!" Asuka calmly replied

ROUND 1... FIGHT!

Asuka started with a stunning Falling Tower attack and Christie came back with a Reversao.

Asuka leaped in the air and done a 37 hit combo on her.

K.O

ROUND 2 ... FIGHT!

Asuka hit with Falling Rain followed by Sacred Blade and...

K.O ASUKA WINS!

Up next was a robot crossed with a ninja Yoshimitsu.

"Hey ninja im gonna take you down!" Claimed Asuka

"Very boasty youngster you are" sniggered Yoshimitsu

ROUND 1... FIGHT!

Yoshimitsu started with Thunder Blade and stabbed poor Asuka

Asuka striked back with all her moves (she was getting desperate now).

K.O

ROUND 2 ... FIGH- "Wait stop i resign from this match"claimed Yoshimitsu "This girl has a better chance of winning than me"

ASUKA WINS!

Next was a young chinese girl called Ling Xiaoyu.

"Ive finally found you! You... you! Do you know how long ive had a crush on Jin do you DO YOU!"

"Errm no why wats wrong?" asked asuka

"Well you so happened to steal him away from me! I saw him wink at you at the ceremony you know!"

"Okkkkayyyy , desperate school girl lets get this over with you annoyING TWIT!"

ROUND 1... FIGHT!

Xiao started with Shooting Star but luckily Asuka dodged it Asuka attacks back with Falling Rain followed by her famous 34 hit combo.

K.O

ROUND 2... FIGHT!

Asuka couldnt take no chances and used all her attacks plus her 34 hit combo sucess!

K.O ASUKA WINS!

Finally! The last Area she strolled across the cold rock and noticed a old man enherited with a demon attacking a man who was a devil!

"Hey, Stop you to!"screamed Asuka

"I allready have" sniggered the old man and with that she saw the devil man fall to the ground.

"Are you the head of this tournament?" asked Asuka

"Yes, my name is Jinpachi Mishima my goal, to rule the world! Mwahahahahahahaaaaaaa" screamed Jinpachi.

ROUND 1... FIGHT!

Asuka was so nervous but at the same time she was thinking Mishima he must be related to JIN!.

Asuka swerved and used Exorcisor and jammed into his stomach, but then he hit back with a fire bolt, Asuka screamed in pain.

K.O

ROUND 2 ... FIGHT!

Asuka was scared so she used everything and every attack to

K.O

FINAL ROUND... FIGHT!

Jinpachi roared and let out another firebolt Asuka ducked and dodged it just in time she charged into Jinpachi doing a jumping Kick 12 hit combo and ...

DEFEAT.ASUKA IS THE CHAMPION OF THE KING OF IRON FIST TORNAMENT 5!

She enjoyed her cheers and recieved her money and then she remembered... THE DEVIL MAN!

She ran as fast as she could and she found the devil man but... his horns werent there, neither hes black wings and neither were his fangs.

And this symbol dissapeared of his chest then she screamed "Get up, Get up come on get up what happened!".

She turned round "Isnt their anyone else around? then again i forgot my mobile, i dont see no buses or cars!".

She turned back to the mystery man and his face looked familiar, very familiar but she was so scared she couldnt remember who.

All of a sudden he woke up he stutered "TThis place!" as he said that Asuka was leaning over to see if he was alright and he fell on top of her.

His face landed in her breasts she was so shocked there was a long silence for a few seconds then he got up. Her face was angry

"WAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" she screamed "Wat am i doing, wat am i doing" replied THE MAN

"DONT PLAY DUMB WITH ME-" Asuka said as she got her arm in position to punch "YOU PERVERT!" with that she mega punched him all the way to a rock a big rock.

Then she screamed "I GIVE UP" and she marched away.

"Wat was that all about?" wondered the man then a little rock hit his head.

He then saw Asuka again marching off "ASUUUUKA WAIT ITS ME!" screamed the man but he was too late... she was too far away to hear now.

**Wow! Good chapter eh? I copied that last paragraph off of Asukas ending on Tekken 5 (appart from the ASUUUUKA WAIT ITS ME! bit)**

**So can you guess who that mystery man is?**

**Is Asukas gonna ring Jin Mishima up?**

**You'll have to wait till the next chapter people and please, this time reviews! pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**bi x**


End file.
